ghostin
by swishandflickwit
Summary: Because Eve was always such a wild thing—a storm in the sea and just as ephemeral, always looking for the next adventure, always surefooted even in the chaos of her endless existence, and the lost thing that he was… well. He never could resist her. —In which Lucifer seeks solace in the darkness. Eve/Lucifer fic. S4 Spoilers. 17th in The Devil's Lucky Number series.


**AN: Please be warned. This is _not _happy. This is Angst Galore. But the truth of the matter is**—**I love Eve all ready so just give me this. PLEASE GIVE ME THIS lmao.**

**Also this was largely fueled by Ariana Grande - ghostin | Acoustic Version ~ dedicated to malcom on Youtube backtracked with the sounds of 4 hours of rain and thunder, real storm sound for good sleep |Thunderstorm #1 trickling in. I highly encourage ya'll to lowkey play those in the background while you read this for maximum feels. Hehe.**

* * *

There are many things Lucifer finds comfort in, merely once dusk descends heavy over the Heavens.

He couldn't have said it better himself—_it's funny how things seem so much clearer in the dark._

She taught him that, after all.

Her… with her obsidian orbs and her ebony tresses spilling like ink down her back—him a slave to the sinful ministrations of her tongue, to how her fingers knew exactly how to play his flesh and make his blood sing, and how her deep, red lips would drip with wicked delights just as soon as they would deliver a punitive lashing. Yet he would be infinitely tempted by the ambrosia between her thighs and the haven her arms provided, however temporary.

Because Eve was always such a wild thing—a storm in the sea and just as ephemeral, always looking for the next adventure, always surefooted even in the chaos of her endless existence, and the lost thing that he was… _well._

He never could resist her.

Of course, he was under no illusion that she was in love with him. Oh yes, how she whispered sweet nothings in his ear, how she touched him with all the affection he shamefully craved yet was too weak to resist, how she assuaged all that ugliness within him he longed to be accepted for, how she purred such pretty lies.

That was all they were though—_lies. _And most everyone knew how he felt about _that._

Except they had an understanding, he and Eve. They'd had it then, and they had it now.

They did so enjoy pretending, see. If he could be the Devil and still be worthy of a love that was pure and true, then surely she could temper the restlessness in her soul—plant some roots and know what it was to _stay?_

(Was it really a lie if both parties knew the truth behind the charade? He hardly knew anymore. Bewitching him was all too effortless when Eve was around and she was so very good at blurring the lines)

"_Could you accept who I truly am?" _he had asked, the same question—a different recipient.

"_You don't have to change," _was her answer. _"You're all ready perfect."_

It was everything he yearned to hear, flawless in delivery, awe-inspiring in its execution—from her gentle caress when she cupped his face in her hands to the seduction of her eyes, depthless and tender and ebullient and how easy, _too _easy, it would be… to fall and fall and fall and never mind at all.

It should have been _enough._

And he tried _so very hard_ to lose himself, but _her _voice, _her _wretched sob—_"I don't know!"—_made it impossible to drown.

"Tell me again," he groaned as he tore Eve's dress and palmed at her exquisite curves.

"You're perfect," she gasped just as dexterous digits sunk deep inside her. He dipped his tongue in her mouth and ravished her lips, till they were as ripe and swollen as the fruit the mortals all claimed to have been forbidden.

"Tell me you love me," he cried as he buried sticky fingers into her untamed curls and sheathed himself within her warmth. "Tell me again."

"I love you," she moaned, eyes rolling to the back of her head as she quickly crested to her ecstasy. "You're perfect."

He took her in all the ways one could be taken that night, his face wet and body unsatisfied, only spilling himself when the moonlight shone across her eyes and for a moment, golden tendrils shimmered atop his sheets and a brilliant sapphire gaze stared back at him, a name that belonged to someone else wrenched gutturally from his throat.

"I'm sorry," he bawled as she cradled him in the aftermath.

"How things seem so much clearer in the dark," she breathed, tears clinging stubbornly to her lashes.

She was gone in the morning, but oh, how they had both wept—

The gloaming their solitary witness.

* * *

**AN: Hey so I know a lot of fans are discouraged about the direction of the new season based on the trailer but I implore you to take heart that that was a little under two minutes of about ten hours of footage. Things might not be as they appeared. It seems like we still have to navigate rough waters before we get to the happy Deckerstar we all crave, but it's always darkest before dawn and it will all pay off beautifully once we get there. Just a little wait left. I for one am excited for the addition of Eve and what she will incite for Deckerstar. Have faith, Lucifam!**

**That being said, the Deckerstar Fluff Program that I am so known for will resume in the coming days. I think we could all use it, given the reception of that trailer lmao.**

**To Devil'sMiracle17 on your hearth review: HONEY OMG, your comment had me SMILING SO BIG I'm pretty sure I'd look like a goof to anyone else who might have seen me out of context asdhsdjkfhksd I almost feel bad about posting this given your opinions on the trailer but IT HAD TO BE DONE. Tomorrow is another Lucifer & Trixie fic so there's that to look forward to because I can't get enough of them, and Chloe even makes a tiny appearance so yeah. And if this hurts too much of course there's always my premiere fic which, seriously, that thing is so sweet it'll rot your teeth hahaha. Thank you so much for your enthusiasm! You know I live for it and oh how it lights up my writing. May I just add to your commentary that I so titled the piece hearth because not only does it mean fireplace but that you can't spell it without "heart" ties up nicely with my ongoing metaphor of his heart being the sort of warmth Trixie was actually looking for. Also, SO ECSTATIC that you picked up on his offer of wings, no one else has. To answer your question of how this story came about, I had this image of Trixie laying on Lucifer's shirtless back while they were in bed and how easily it could have turned into wing cuddling but what I truly wanted out of it was—Lucifer offering his wings foremost because he thinks that's all she ever looks for when she's with him now that she knows when _really _it's just _Lucifer _she wants because him as a man was all she had ever known, him as a man is who she saw saving her and her mom, so her saying "No" to the wings became the great climax of the story. It also hearkens to how she somewhat disregards the appearance of the wings in favor of his natural and emotional warmth i.e. their banter, his easy acceptance of her abhorrence for the cold, etc. So there, I wanted to talk about that because it was a huge influence on my writing hehe. THOUGHTS ON EVE! Such an unpopular opinion, but I already love her like legit, I'm set up for the Eve protection squad and the only way I'm getting out of it if she does something truly unforgivable like abuses Lucifer. From the reactions of the cast, I think she's just there to honestly have fun. Maybe even find an unexpected love interest in Maze? I was also complaining to my friend on Chloe's reaction, but she made a valid point in that, it's not that Chloe is in denial, rather, because the information is so stressful, she's creating mental barriers liken to that of Lucifer's tendency to run away during tough emotional times and I conceded that she had a fair point, and Chloe was allowed this because of how many times Lucifer has hurt her too. I'm rewatching S3 and to see Lucifer jealous was heartwrenching, perhaps they're having Chloe mirror those moments? Another unpopular opinion, but I am _all. for. that. slow burn. _I must be some sort of masochist to find pleasure in this drawn out angst but I genuinely enjoy it lol. It's just, to me, the more they extend it, the more epic it will be when they finally come together because they've been through so much and it will only make them stronger in the end. Hopefully. I want to trust the writers, now that they have freer reign in Netflix than they ever did in Fox, that they will handle this delicately and tastefully without falling into unnecessary tropes and clichés. Anyway, we can always find assurance that at the end of the day Deckerstar is endgame, and that's a beautiful thing. Lucifer's emotional vulnerability is par for the course anyway, and he always comes out all the better for it, with a clearer understanding of himself and others so while it hurts me to see him hurt any more than he all ready has, I'm still all here for his emotional growth. Linda will have her work cut out for her now more than ever, the poor woman. She is a saint. Anyway, again, I'm sorry for this piece! But it _begged _to be written. It was probably the _last _thing you or anyone wanted to read but like I said, fluff is on the horizon and well, come over now (and talk me down) awaits you any time you wish to read it hahaha. Love you darling! See you in the next one!**


End file.
